Making a Difference
by RogueRoguePhoenix
Summary: Konoha is gone. Burned by Uchiha Madara. When Naruto was given the chance to go back, he took it. Little did he knew that he would meet a pair of very familiar eyes.


**A/N: For a while now, I've been thinking back to my old story from my other account and I've been going through the ideas that led me to it. After a month of constant thinking, I've decided to restart 'Making a Difference' once again. Back then, my ideas were flying around so wildly that I think caused some confusion for my readers and for that, I'm sorry. I'll say it right now. **

**The original planning for the pairings had been for the young Naruto to be with Hinata and the older one to be with Haku.**

**Since that account is practically inaccessible, I'll continue the story here with completely reworked chapters. Everyone who's been reading 'Eyes of the Harbinger' please don't be worried. I'm simply reworking those chapters as well as I'm not too pleased with how they've been turning out. For now, I'll be working on this while simultaneously editing those chapters as well.**

**-Phoenix**

**(OwO)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor hope to ever do so. There is absolutely no money being made from this and everything in here is how I've wanted it to happen.**

**-  
**

_'It's all over now.' _Naruto stared at the heap of rubble that had once been his home village. After years of fighting, Akatsuki and its allies from both Ame and Mizu, crushed all opposition. In its spearhead was none other than Uchiha Madara, who had reawakened his Eternal Sharingan. Konoha fought on even after learning that the second in command was Sasuke but even with help from Gaara and the suna-nin, Konoha still burned.

Naruto closed his eyes from his ruined home yet his tears still poured out freely. All of his friends were dead. Not a single one made it to the end.

Each and every single one of them died fighting against Akatsuki. Each and every single one fell while protecting what was dear to them.

Naruto slowly opened up his fist, to reveal a sparkling blue gem necklace, the first and final gift from a person who loved him.

Hinata had been one of the few survivors with him who continued to fight back. During a surprise raid into an Ame camp, Hinata had taken a fatal blow from a the Akatsuki member who wielded Zabuza's former cleaver. By the time he had noticed, she had already lost so much blood that any chance for a recovery became void.

He had been at her side in an instant, desperately seeking a way to heal the last of his comrades.

She didn't seek it. Rather, she simply took off her necklace and placed it into his hand. And with the last of her strength, she declared her love for him and reached up to kiss him. Naruto was silenced by her and a myriad of emotions filled him as he now watched her in revelation. Hinata had merely smiled at him and with a soft sigh, she died quietly in his arms.

Shock and horror filled him that day. Naruto, who had yearned for love and companionship ever since he was a child, had received it but it was taken immediately afterwards. Such a pain was more than he could bear and in this, his rage took over.

That night, the Kyuubi no Yoko descended and ravaged the enemy forces. The demon fox, in its pure rage and fury, even managed to kill Uchiha Sasuke as it rampaged through the Akatsuki forces.

But it was all for nothing.

In the end, Uchiha Madara and his allies won the war.

Konoha had lost.

With his victory in place, Madara rounded up those remaining survivors and proceeded to leave, intent on taking over the other shinobi villages. He left behind a smoldering wreck that had once been hailed as the strongest and most powerful of the shinobi nations.

And now, Naruto stood atop the remains of the Hokage monument, beholding the sight of his ruined home. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh stung his nose but he did not look away. This was his home and it would be the last that he would remember it by.

"So you're here Naruto."

He turned his head and acknowledged the visitor with little more than a nod. "Gaara."

The Kazekage was bandaged from head to toe. Despite his Bijuu granting a heightened regeneration coupled with an almost impregnable barrier of sand, he had been wounded heavily when he and a group of a hundred shinobis arrived to aid Konoha.

And like Naruto, he was the last of his people.

Everyone from Suna, along with his brother, sister, and lover, were all killed when Akatsuki was finished with Konoha. Gaara, to his eternal shame, had been so critically injured from stemming the tide in Konoha, that he wasn't able to make it to protect his own village.

Right now, he was standing besides Naruto and he too was staring at the smoldering ruin of the leaf village. Nothing was said between the two for some time as both were immersed in their own thoughts.

Finally, after a few minutes, that silence was broken.

"Does it hurt?"

Naruto gave the Kazekage a small grin that did not reach his defeated blue eyes. Gaara met his gaze passively, and asked something else.

"Do you wish to leave it all behind?"

"Trust me Gaara. If I could, I would gladly kill myself and leave it all. But I owe it to everyone who died instead of me. I'll continue to live and seek a way to defeat Madara."

And the Kazekage smiled.

"As admirable as that may be, this war is already lost. In the years that follow, Akatsuki will grow to such strength that no amount of resistance will be able to destroy it. Uchiha Madara has already become immortal and with his Sharingan even more powerful than before, any attempt to fight back will be futile, even for Jinchuurikis."

"Then do you expect me to live out my life to give up?"

And there it was. Naruto's eyes burned once more in anger and determination. Those were the very same eyes that had inspired Gaara to change all those years ago.

The Kazekage shook his head, denying Naruto's accusations.

"I said that _this _war is already lost." He explained neutrally. "But that doesn't mean that the war from the beginning was a lost cause."

Naruto, realizing what Gaara was implying, gave the man a quiet chuckle. "Fool. There's no way to turn back time."

"There is."

And suddenly, the air became thick with heavy youki. Gaara began channeling a great deal of his demonic energy, forcing the earth itself to crumble and levitate. Naruto, who was right next to the man, had to actually shield himself at the sheer volume of demonic chakra that the Kazekage gave off.

"G-Gaara, what are you doing?"

"Shukaku is the demonic master of sand and wind. Therefore, Shukaku is also a master in controlling time." Suddenly, the crumbling earth began to converge into a single spot, creating what appeared to be an enormous hourglass.

It was definitely a magnificent structure when one would look at it from size alone but something seemed off. Naruto glanced over towards Gaara, who was now breathing heavily.

"Don't worry." The Kazekage managed to grind out. "From Shukaku's memories, this should be able to transport you back to about eight years ago, before any of this started.

With this, you can prevent everything from happening and forge a better future for everyone." Gaara smiled and with a small flick of his wrist, the glass shattered, creating a vortex. "Now go."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Gaara." He murmured quietly. "Thank you for the second chance."

And with that, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared into the portal, leaving behind a very exhausted Kazekage.

With a sigh, Gaara slumped to the ground, feeling the effects of using his youki once more. His wounds reopened, bathing his bandages red, and his body gave out. The Godaime Kazekage stared up into the sky and managed a small but content smile.

"Temari, Kankuro... Matsuri. I'm coming now. My final act... is over."

And Subaku no Gaara, the last Kazekage, gave out a final sigh before closing his eyes from the world forever.

**(OwO)**

**A/N: And that's the reworked first chapter. Everyone please tell me what you think when you compare the writing style now to the one from before. Give some feedback and I'll see what I can do for everyone.**

**Till next time everyone.**

**-Phoenix  
**


End file.
